pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Typhlosion
|name='Typhlosion' | jname=(バクフーン Bakphoon) |image=157Typhlosion.png |ndex=157 |evofrom=Quilava |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= Tie-FLOW-shun |hp=78 |atk=84 |def=78 |satk=109 |sdef=85 |spd=100 |total=534 |species=Volcano Pokémon |type= |height=5'07" |weight=175.3 lbs. |ability=Blaze Flash Fire (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Typhlosion (バクフーン Bakphoon) is a -type Pokémon, and is the evolved form of Quilava, which evolves starting at level 36. Typhlosion is also the final evolutionary form of the Johto Starter Pokémon, Cyndaquil, which evolves into Quilava at level 14. Appearance Typhlosion is a medium-sized Pokémon that is a dark turquoise-like blue in color with a tan underbelly, head and arms. Its neck is surrounded by a ring of fire, which is always burning unless the Pokémon faints or it is sleeping. Special Abilities Typhlosion has the ability Blaze and the hidden ability Flash Fire. Blaze raises -type moves when Typhlosion's HP is low while Flash Fire powers up Fire-type moves when hit by one instead of taking damage. In Anime Jimmy has a Typhlosion in the anime in The Legend of Thunder!. Two Typhlosions also in AG015: Gonna Rule the School! and AG055: Poetry Commotion respectively. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Typhlosion| goldsilver=Evolve Quilava| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Quilava| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Quilava| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Quilava| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Typhlosion| Trozei=Endless Level 52 Forever Level 2 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Quilava| PMD2=Deep Dark Crater (B6F-B9F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Typhlosion| gold=If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.| silver=It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions.| crystal=When heat from its body causes the air around it to shimmer, this is a sign that it is ready to battle.| ruby=Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.| sapphire=Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.| emerald=It can hide behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intense flames. Typhlosion create blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.| firered=It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions.| leafgreen=If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.| diamond=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself.| pearl=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself.| platinum=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself.| heartgold=If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.| soulsilver=It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions.| black=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. | white=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. | }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |gldspr=Typhlosion G.png |gldsprs=Typhlosion Shiny G.png |slvspr=Typhlosion S.png |slvsprs=Typhlosion Shiny S.png |cryspr=Typhlosion C.gif |crysprs=Typhlosion Shiny C.gif |IIback=Typhlosion Back II.png |IIbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr=Typhlosion RS.png |rbysapsprs=Typhlosion Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Typhlosion E.gif |emeraldsprs=Typhlosion Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Typhlosion RS.png |frlgsprs=Typhlosion Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Typhlosion Back III.png |IIIbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Typhlosion DPPt.png |dpsprs=Typhlosion Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr=Typhlosion DPPt.png |ptsprs=Typhlosion Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr=Typhlosion HGSS.png |hgsssprs=Typhlosion Shiny HGSS.png |IVback=Typhlosion Back IV.png |IVbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=TyphlosionBW.gif |bwsprs=Typhlosion Shiny BW.png |Vback=Typhlosion Back V.png |Vbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back V.png }} Origins Typhlosion appears to be based off an echidna. While its name comes from the words typhoon and explosion. Trivia *Typhlosion is the first and only -type final evolution of a Starter Pokémon not to be dual-typed. *Typhlosion is the only Fire-type Final Evolution of a Starter Pokémon that can only know Flare Blitz via breeding. *Typhlosion, along with its pre-evolutions, is the only pure Fire-type Pokémon evolutionary line to know Eruption. Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon